Our Secret World
by Lone Wolf NEO
Summary: When imagination goes wild, and fantasy becomes unrestricted, the only thing our young heroine can do to overcome the challenge is to explore the secret world and uncover the truth that is hidden somewhere in the field. See author's note inside.


**OUR SECRET WORLD  
CHAPTER 1**

It was a sunny morning for Nove.

Today, she would be having a special training session with Cinque and Ginga at the boot camp, and she was overwhelmed by the thought of spending the entire day _alone_ with Cinque. Added with the fact that Ginga, their 'sister' after being abducted and converted to Number XIII, had volunteered as their personal trainer (the thought alone made Nove blush), it was the kind of day she would be willing to enjoy.

As she was waiting for the cafeteria to fill up with people, she overheard a conversation between Subaru and Teana who were sitting behind her and not noticing her presence. The conversation was so outrageously intriguing she could not help eavesdropping.

_"Tea, I hope you don't forget our plan this weekend."_

_"Of course I won't. It's our secret world, is it?"_

_"Then it's been decided then. We'll go to our secret world alone, and no one will ever notice us."_

_"Just don't let Nanoha-san know of this plan."_

_"I know, I know."_

Subaru and Teana left. Nove was left behind in the emptiness of the cafeteria. She had never heard the word _secret world_ before, and was trying to think of an explanation. It would not take long for the Number to find out the answer when she got her hand on it -- except it was not what she had expected.

_// WILD FANTASY GOES HERE //_

Ginga and Cinque were holding hands in suggestive way, their night gowns barely covering their figures, beautifully created by the Hands of the Creator. Sparkles and bubbles could also be seen filling the room, as the two women continued holding onto each other, oblivious of what happened around them.

Cinque blushed. "I'm scared…" she murmured and clung onto Ginga. "What should I do? This is my first experience, so…"

Ginga giggled at the girl's timidity. "Don't be afraid, Cinque-_chan_," she spoke and carefully held Cinque beneath her arms. "This is just between the _two of us_. No one will know. Right?"

"Gin-_nee_…" Cinque murmured and gasped when Ginga brought her onto the bed, covering them with the white blanket as they lay down together. "Gin-_nee_, what are you doing?"

"I told you I'd show you my secret world, didn't I?" Ginga spoke and traced a finger down her nose. "Then I'll fulfil your request tonight. _Just. For. You._"

"Gin-_nee_, you're embarrassing me…" Cinque mumbled and shivered when Ginga ran her fingers down her spine. "_Ah_, Gin-_nee, dame…"_

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle…" Ginga whispered and brushed a strand of silver hair that was running down Cinque's face. "Cinque-_chan_… you look beautiful…"

Cinque turned away from the former Number 13 in embarrassment. "Gin-_nee, mou_…"

Ginga giggled. She turned so she was looking down at her, reaching for her hands so they were holding each other in intimate proximity. "Let me admire the beauty just a bit closer…" she said and bent down.

"Gin-_nee_…" Cinque closed her eyes, her lips automatically parted as to accept the _special gift_.

_// WILD FANTASY ENDS HERE //_

Nove blushed in a sudden. She never thought she would face things like "secret world" ever since she was adopted into the TSAB. It's not that she had frequently shared her intimate moment with Cinque (the thought made her blush again), but the moment Subaru and Ginga mentioned the word "secret world" when they were having their lunch (and was overheard by Nove as she headed to the cafeteria) made her go wild in pure fantasy. "Who should I talk to?" she murmured and looked around her in anxiety.

"Well, well, if it isn't Nove-_chan_ herself."

She turned around. Being the only person present in the cafeteria, she felt slightly nervous when Nanoha and Fate approached table. "Can we sit here?" Fate asked.

"Err… yes, sure," Nove said.

The couple took a seat next to Nove and started talking to each other. Nove could not understand a word of the conversation, but took the time to observe the closeness between Nanoha and Fate. It was not a strange matter to her: even before the Numbers were outwitted, they were famous as the intimately closest couple (and what surprised the Numbers was the fact that both of them were of the _same gender_).

"Can I… can I ask both of you a question?"

The couple stopped talking. "Yes? What will the question be, Nove-_chan_?" Nanoha asked as she turned to her.

Nove gulped. She took a deep breath, nodded and braved herself to ask: "Do you have a secret world of your own?"

Silence. Neither Nanoha nor Fate was saying a world. The only reaction they did was to give Nove a very deep look of 'huh' as an answer.

"What do you mean by **secret world**, Nove-_chan_?" Fate asked.

"Well, you see…" Nove said and fiddled with her fingers in embarrassment. "Just now I overheard Subaru and Teana talking about their secret world, and I was kind of… wondering…"

Nanoha and Fate looked at each other. Then they turned back at Nove and said in unison: "nope, we don't understand what you're talking of."

_"WRRYYY!!!!!"_

Nanoha squealed in a sudden and jumped into Fate's arms. "Fate-_chan_, I'm scared!!" she cried out and clung onto the blonde-haired woman.

Fate, instead, was not amused. "Zafira, will you stop doing that?" she mumbled.

The wolf-man grinned and brushed his thumb on his nose in arrogant manner. "The same cannot be said by the most intimately in love couple ever to live in the bureau," he said (and made Fate twitch in dismay and Nanoha blush in greatness). "Besides, Fate, real men like me never needs to have secret worlds."

"So do you know?" Nove asked.

"Of course I have," Zafira bolstered. "As a matter of fact, I know the darkest side of Meister Hayate's secret world. I was thinking of telling it to someone, but since you're already here-" The wolf-man twitched in horror when he felt a murderous aura enveloping him from behind. "On the other hand, I should probably drop that suggestion," he said and scrammed before Vita chased him around the cafeteria.

Nove became ever more confused. Nanoha and Fate were not telling, and Zafira was chased after before he could spill out the secret. "If no one is willing to help," she pondered. "Then I have to do this on my own." She later took a look on Nanoha and Fate, the former soothing the brunette woman who was crying in her arms. "I wonder how their secret world would look like…"

"You're so childish," Fate was heard saying, "just like when you fell sick after playing in the rain. Remember when I had to spoon-feed you?"

"_Mou_, Fate-_chan_, you're so evil…" Nanoha mumbled and slapped her chest.

Nove blinked. "Playing in the rain?"

_// WILD FANTASY GOES HERE //_

"Nanoha-_chan_, say 'AA!'!" Fate said as he was spoon-feeding a bedridden Nanoha with pudding. Lazily Nanoha complied and ate the pudding. "I've told you not to go outside while it's raining. Now look at you. Who's going to look after Vivio?"

"Fate-_chan_, you don't have to be angry at me," Nanoha mumbled and ate the pudding. "I know I was at fault, but you don't have to be so stern…"

"It's because I'm your friend. Therefore I have the responsibility to look you," Fate replied and gave her a spoonful of pudding. "Now, Nanoha-_chan_. Open wide."

Nanoha sighed. "_Haii_. Aa-"

Fate seized her lips, pressing her mouth onto hers in a kiss that was hard as it was devouring. Nanoha gasped at the bold action, and moaned in both shock and pleasure as the kiss deepened. Slowly, they sank onto the bed, interlocked in each other's arms as they shared the sweet nectar of love that came with their kisses.

"Fate-_chan_, I'm so cold…" Nanoha murmured. "Please… make me warm…"

"Don't worry, Nanoha-_chan_," Fate spoke and seized her lips again. "I'll make you warm and comfortable…"

Nanoha responded fully to her passion, her body moving provocatively against her…

_// WILD FANTASY ENDS HERE //_

Nove blushed. "So they like playing in the rain and getting wet together…"

_// to be continued //_

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Author's note**: for your information, this story is originally created as an Original Character-only story, but after some considerations I decided to turn it into Canon Character-only story. This is my first Nanoha Universe _shoujo-ai_ fan fiction, and featured pairing in this story is Nove/Cinque, but other pairings will also show up. This story contains heavy yuri scenes (but they are not explicit, so don't worry). And despite all the claims, I am all neutral so don't be surprised if I tend to go _this way_ and then suddenly diverting to _that way_.

Nanoha: (bats eyebrow) "neutral? So says the Author who never gets tired from writing down all those cracks and madness."  
Lone Wolf: "Nanoha-_san_, can we talk?"  
Nanoha: (prepares Divine Buster) "talking is useless. Let the Divine Buster do the work."Lone Wolf: (gulps) "Hibiki-_chan_… Sheo… help?"


End file.
